Singing Fairies
by Imagelight
Summary: This will be of unknown length...I watched Frozen and got the songs stuck in my head. This was the result as I tried to write again, with little luck.
1. Let it Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or Frozen

 **So, I'm bored and I have Frozen songs stuck in my head. Here is the result...more may be created, depending on how long these songs continue to play in my mind.**

 **Singer: Zeref**

 **Original Song: Let it Go**

 **Time: Before the S-Class Wizard Trials, while Zeref is resting on Tenrou Island**

 **Minor Spoilers For: Fairy Tail Zero/Zeref's backstory**

The stars shine brightly on this moonlit night

Not a person, to be seen

A self-imposed isolation

Peace is finally settling in

The wolves start howling as the storm, it swirls inside

Couldn't keep it in, now they've all died

Don't let them near, but don't forget

Life is still important yet

Wait, they'll all die, and Natsu will come

Then I'll be gone

So let it go, let it go

Life won't matter anymore

Let it go, let it go

the pain will fade away

I don't care, if the whole world dies

Let my curse rage on

This world keeps rejecting me anyway

It's funny how forgetting

Makes everything seem clear

This curse that once controlled me

Won't cause me any more pain

It's time to see what I can do

This era's over, now I'll fight

Eternal life, now bringing death

I'm freed

Let it go, let it go

This magic is mine to command

Let it go, Let it go

That lonely life is gone

I don't care, if the whole world dies

Let my curse rage on

My magic flurries through the air and to the ground

They all are falling, death can be seen all around

Then one thought crystalizes, stopping everything

Mavis is here with me,

She wouldn't take this path!

Don't let go, don't let go

she'll still be by your side

Don't let go, don't let go

just keep her name in mind

I still care, if this whole world dies

I can't rage on!

Natsu will come for me anyway


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Frozen

 **Original Song:** For the First Time in Forever

 **Minor Spoilers:** Edolas Arc

 **Well, I've got Frozen songs in my head again! So, another parody is made! This one is brighter than the last, and it has hints of NaLu, and a slightly more obscure hint of NaLi for any fans of those pairings!**

 _(Lucy, first arriving at the Fairy Tail guild.)_

Those people are fighting, that guy's naked! I didn't know Fairy Tail was this bizarre. Who knew I'd be the only one that's sane?

For years I've roamed only empty halls. Following rules, but not my heart. Finally I'm in an official guild!

There'll be tons of powerful mages. They'll probably be insane, but wow am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be laughter, I'll be free. For the first time in forever, I'll be known for who I am. Don't know if I'm nervous or excited, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone.

 _(Talking: Mira: "You and Natsu look pretty cute together. Do you think he might actually be 'the one'?" Lucy: Gross, no way!)_

I couldn't possibly be here, all dolled up. Dressed like a princess, with great hair. All to get the attention of some guy.

He's practically a stranger, with pink hair! I guess he did save me, wait who cares? Why did Mira put this idea in my head?

Natsu would not want me, he'll think I'm just strange. But maybe I could at least try to be his friend!

For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, Mira might have picked 'the one'. She's normally totally crazy, dreaming we all find romance! But for the first time in forever, I think I've got a chance!

 _(Lisanna In Edolas, just after arriving.)_

Do I let them in? Do I tell them the truth? Or be the girl, they really want me to be? Conceal? Yes, it's real. I'll put on a show! Make one wrong move, and everyone will know.

 _Lucy:_ My adventure starts today!

 _Lisanna:_ I'll tell them the truth someday!

 _Lucy:_ My first mission will not wait!

 _Lisana:_ Natsu will have to wait. Tell the guild Lisanna has come home!

 _Lucy:_ For the first time in forever!

 _Lisanna:_ Don't let them in, don't let them see

 _Lucy:_ I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

 _Lisanna:_ Be their Lisanna, make them all happy

 _Lucy:_ A chance to change my lonely world!

 _Lisanna:_ Conceal

 _Lucy:_ A chance to have real friends!

 _Lisanna:_ Conceal, just smile, don't let them know!

 _Lucy:_ I know my first mission begins tomorrow, but I wish it was today! 'Cause for the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!


	3. Anything's Better than Humans

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Frozen

 **Original Song:** Reindeers are Better than People

 **Minor Spoilers:** None!

 **I am a little irritated right now. People kept spamming my other stories with unrelated reviews, debating amongst themselves and eventually sending me cruel messages when I tried to get all of the hatred within the reviews to stop. Now, they are all deleted except for this one, since this is the only story where I didn't see any of that going on. So, out of all the characters in Fairy Tail, this is the one I relate to most at the moment. To vent, I created this parody...short, but fitting with my current mindset.**

Anything's Better Than Humans

 _(Porlyusica sits in her cottage, tired from being called upon by so many wizards for pointless healings that were caused by their own actions.)_

Anything's better than humans. No one can argue, it's true. Humans will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them's stupid, even you.

 _(She glares at the wizard that just entered her home, wanting more aid. Seeing her glare, they back away and leave, terrified of the old woman.)_

I suppose humans can talk more than other things. Still, that doesn't mean I'm not right. Words just annoy me, I'll always hate them. This song is pointless, so goodnight.

 _(Porlyusica goes back to reading her notes, sighing in irritation as she sees that Makarov is likely going to be calling upon her again soon, with the way he keeps exhausting himself with those brats of his.)_


	4. Do You Wanna Find Some Fairies?

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Frozen

 **Original Song:** Do you want to build a snowman?

 **Minor Spoilers:** Fairy Tail Zero

 **So, I've decided I want to try and make a parody of each Frozen song, using Fairy Tail characters (If you have a request, let me know. I can't guarantee it'll happen, but I will make an attempt at it at least). It is a rather calming activity, I've discovered. To respond to the guest who reviewed that was upset over me deleting my other stories, all I'll say was that I was getting some pretty rude reviews. A few people even sent me death threats through the reviews, and I just didn't want to see that kind of feedback anymore, so I got rid of my stories to get rid of the people harassing me about putting the story on hiatus to try and stop all of the harassment going on between others in the reviews. If you have an account on this site, you are more than welcome to try and continue the story yourself, but I just don't really feel all that invested in plot-based stories after receiving so many hurtful reviews anymore. Hopefully, you understand! With that, onto the song!**

 _Mavis is standing next to Zeref on Tenrou Island, not long after obtaining her projection body:_

Do you wanna find some fairies?

Come on, let's go and play!

No one ever sees me anymore,

I feel ignored

It's like I've gone away!

We used to be best buddies,

almost something more

How can I be seen?

Do you wanna find some fairies?

 _Zeref loses control of his magic, everything around him dies as Mavis watches, backing away slightly at the sight_

Never mind….

 _Years later, before Fairy Tail anime still. Mavis comes back to Zeref, dancing around his figure as he lies down on the ground, his eyes closed on the sunny day._

Do you wanna find some fairies?

Or teach me some more of your spells?

I thinks some company is overdue,

I've started talking to my illusions in the street!

It gets a little lonely,

All these long, hard days

Unseen to all, yet with you!

Do you wanna find some fairies?

Yes, it really has to be a fairy

 _Years later, not long before the Tenrou Island arc. Mavis stands next to Zeref, her arms wrapped around his neck as he sits on the forest floor, alone and isolated, still not seeing her behind him. His head does gaze upward when she approaches, though it does not turn towards her._

Zeref, I know you can sense me

People say you wish you were dead

Please just have courage,

Your curse will be over soon, I'm right out here for you

Just open your eyes

We've only had each other,

I can't lose you

What are we going to do?

Do you wanna find some fairies?


	5. With Fish

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or Fairy Tail

 **Original Song:** In Summer

 **Minor Spoilers:** None!

 **Singer:** Happy

 _(Happy, fishing with Natsu in between missions with the guild. He begins daydreaming about how much more amazing life would be, if he had an endless supply of fish to eat.)_

I will fly, Natsu will make a fire for me, and I'll be doing what all cats do with fish!

Resting in the grass, my fur rustling in the gentle breeze, probably sleeping a bit between more fish!

I'll never have to get angry again, when Natsu burns my fish. I can just take another one again, and eat it raw. Oh, and I can't wait to see, what Charle will think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'd be with fish!

Da da da doo, ah bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo. Fish feed cats, it just makes sense. Give me them forever, I'll be in bliss! Ratdadat, dadadadoo! Fishing's just too much work for a cat like me, but give me the fish you catch and I'll be a…happy Exceed!

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams, of eating endless fish with Natsu, my partner since birth. Oh, the sky would be blue, and the guild members'll be there too! When I get to do, what all cats do, with Fish! With Fish!

 _(Natsu glances over at Happy, seeing the cat fast asleep with his fishing rod still gripped gently between his paws. He smiles and picks the cat up, carrying him back to the guild as Happy dreams on about songs of endless fish without the need to work to gain them.)_

 **And, here we have my parody of In Summer! I hope you enjoyed. Please don't review with comments about stories that no longer exist. I'm sorry if you feel upset over it, but I tend to get offended when people tell me to go die in reviews to my stories. And I did ignore them...until I had my entire e-mail and review sections filled with insulting comments and decided I no longer wanted to look at any of it and deleted them to get rid of it all.**

 **Anyway, I'm getting off topic and upset again just making this note. Feel free to review with any requests for future songs, or comments on those already posted!**


End file.
